<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Lonely People Gonna Hold Me by Yeempt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077420">Only Lonely People Gonna Hold Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeempt/pseuds/Yeempt'>Yeempt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comforting Each Other, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, More tags as I go!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, blink and you miss it - Freeform, mccree is upset at gabe, mentions of hanzo and genji's mother, very minor widow/ashe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeempt/pseuds/Yeempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe in conversation"</p><p>when Hanzo joins overwatch, he and mccree dont start off great. one drunken night they soon become friends and as they soon find they love each other they help each other out because lonely people help other lonely people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all, HI!! this is my first fic so its very bad sorry! also the title and summary are lyrics from the song "momma told me" by mother mother go check it out for some hanzo feels. i hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey i just came back with a few edits! i hope you guys like this better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't start off great. Tracer had some big speech, who knew. Hanzo was barely paying attention. And of course like hanzo always does, he ruined it.</p><p>“Got room for one- two more?” When Hanzo spoke everyone was shocked. Genji was the only person who was overjoyed. He had leapt from his chair and gave the biggest hug. “You’re squeezing me-”</p><p>“Im sorry its just- i'm so happy to see you here” genji wasn't wearing his mask. It caught hanzo off guard, he could see genji’s wide smile and… scarred face. </p><p>But before the guilt could settle in a gruff, but still handsome, cowboy wondered up. Behind him was a blond woman with a lab coat. The woman looked as if she was going to speak but the cowboy shot her and look. “Genji, is this- you can't be serious?!” his voice was thick with a southern drawl, it threw hanzo off to see a real cowboy in the flesh.</p><p>Genji looked up at him confused “Jesse, i told you i invited my brother and-” but before he could finish Jesse said what everyone had been thinking. Even hanzo had the same thought.</p><p>“How can you forgive someone who tried to kill you?! How can someone like that be redeemed?” he looked toward Hanzo with untrust.</p><p>The woman had looked as if she didn't trust him either. But the topic soon changed once they realized that baptiste, a former talon soldier, wanted to join as well. Somehow genji, and a bit of help from the younger agents, had convinced everyone to let them stay. Hanzo was given a map of the watch point and a red circle around his room. His room was the farthest from genji’s. He would be upset if it wasn't for that he was so tired, and he just needed some sleep. He understood the mistrust of the others, what he did was awful and nothing can change that. Even if genji had forgiven him he still couldn't forgive himself.</p><p>As he walked the halls looking for his room door he noticed a door frame that wasn't on the map. It was mostly covered by a wooden piece but it had Hanzo intrigued. He went for the handle and it was locked, of course. What the door didn't know was that Hanzo carried around lock picks. As he crouched down to the door knob and unlocked it. As he opened the door it was dark. He locked the door behind him, whoever wanted this place to not be found hanzo would help keep it that way.</p><p>As he flicked on the light, it took way too long to find the light switch, he saw a bar. It was empty and not much to it but it seemed like it used to be so alive. Like a place people would come to after a long mission and just celebrate living. A place of good things, hanzo shrugged it off as a place with a past that deserves to be forgotten. If anything his brother told him about the fall overwatch, he knew it was for the best.</p><p>“This was meant to be my little hiding spot” </p><p>	Hanzo turned in shock, he was so distracted with his thoughts he didn't hear the man behind him. As he turned he saw the gruff cowboy from earlier, Jesse. “Sorry to intrude, I was curious on why this room wasn't on the map.” </p><p>	“Because it's a bar,” Jesse said in a tone that was a little harsh. “We can't drink on watch point because of ‘health’ reasons. I like whiskey though so when i found this place, i hid it so i wouldn't be yelled at by the good doctor.” he walked past Hanzo and went behind the bar grabbing a whiskey bottle “now you know my secret spot, want a drink?”</p><p>	“Well for starters i already have a drink” hanzo said as he pointed to the ‘water’ bottle on his belt. He moved toward the bar counter and leaned forward. “and for seconds i thought you hated me, what happened to that?”</p><p>	Jesse poured himself a drink and sighed “well if i want to make sure you don't snitch on me, i otta make amends”</p><p>	“My brother forced you to be nice to me”</p><p>	“Maybe”</p><p>	“Well I'm a big fan of alcohol, so this secret is safe with me” hanzo stated with a smirk as he sat down and opened his ‘water’ bottle. Jesse sighed with relief but hanzo held up his hand “on one condition”</p><p>“you kiddin’ me?!” Jesse huffed</p><p>“Im allowed to come here when ever i want and drink away my sorrows” he lifted his bottle in a ‘cheers’ motion</p><p>“That is do-able” Jesse lifted his drink and clinked it with Hanzo’s.</p><p>They drank for a while. They talked about overwatch, living alone and it turns out when you get two stubborn fools drunk, they spill a lot of their life.</p><p>	“Abuse” hanzo giggled “that word can be applied to way too many things in my life, abuse from parents, abuse of drugs, whatever you name it.”</p><p>	“Cheers to that”</p><p>	They got really drunk. Jesse had gone from untrustful of Hanzo to relating to him harder then he relates to well… genji. It became warm and friendly. They talked about life, first loves, and even family. It was about, well hanzo forgot at this point, into drinking that Jesse’s watch went off. They got up and stumbled to the door when it opened they looked at each other and laughed</p><p>	“You look like shit”</p><p>	“I could say the same about you”</p><p>	They parted ways but not with a thought in their head, a new friend.<br/>----</p><p>	5 months later they were always seen together. In training, at lunch, discussing missions, everything.</p><p>	“I can't believe you stole my best friend” genji laughed as he laid on the floor beside Hanzo “but seriously i'm glad you made friends!” </p><p>	“I'm just glad you told mccree to be nice to me, if you didnt i most likely would have been fighting him by now” hanzo jokes. “But uh i like Jesse he seems, caring”</p><p>	“You love him~” genji taunted and booped Hanzo’s nose “i mean who wouldn't”</p><p>	“He is just a friend nothing more nothing less” Hanzo turned off his tablet and got off the floor leaving genji behind.</p><p>	“Where are you going?” he sat up.</p><p>“Well uh mccree and i have regular meetups at the top of the watch point now…” hanzo hid his face from genji.</p><p>“I see~” genji smirked “go have your date” he winked</p><p>“It's not a- nevermind” </p><p>As Hanzo got to the top of the watch point he smiled as he saw McCree sitting down having a smoke, as usual. He sat down with him and took out his sake bottle.</p><p>“Perfect night to drink till i die”</p><p>Hanzo took a sip of his drink, putting it down and wiping his mouth he looked at Jesse puzzled. “What has eating you up now?”</p><p>“You didn’t hear?” Jesse asked seeing hanzo shake his head he sighed “damn I guess they still don’t trust you with big info” jesse took a deep breath “They caught the fucker, he is currently being questioned by  Winston but it’s just a lot” Jesse looked at hanzo.</p><p>It then clicked and hanzo face went from confusion to understanding, they caught reaper.</p><p>“The man Basically raised me and so I shouldn’t feel hesitant to talk to him but… I’m scared” Jesse sounded tired. Hanzo reached out his hand and put it on Jesse’s shoulder.</p><p>“Just 5 mintues with him might help?” He suggested. Jesse looked at him with a smile</p><p>“Why are you the smartest man I know?” </p><p>“Years of not going through with your plans of suicide helps I guess” hanzo joked with sad eyes.</p><p>Mccree stood up and with the tip of his hat, left. Hanzo thought for a second after he left and just looked at the fading sun. Mccree and him were so similar. Shitty parents, shady Organizations, why wouldn’t hanzo find romantic interest in him? That’s the thing… he does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I believe in father lying"</p><p>Jesse talks with gabe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! this is early, chapter 3 is not done yet but i did not want anyone to have to wait a while. so yeah i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to think back on the times he had with Gabe. How he trusted him so much, how he left, how he learned he died and how he learned he was alive. Alive wasn’t the right word. Gabe was dead, reaper was alive. </p><p>When Jesse found out via jack that reaper was Gabe he lost it. How could Gabe do that?! How could he just- but it made sense in a way. Thing eating Gabe up inside was the final tick until he couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>When Jack joined overwatch he didn’t want to but Ana convinced him. Ana didn’t want to either but after we all found out she was alive she thought it was only fair for her daughter. But Jack and Ana had kept it a secret for ages on Reapers true identity. </p><p>Walking in the hallway counting the doors until he reached the holding cell, Jesse worried about every small thing he could. Does Gabe blame him? Is Gabe proud of him? He doubted that. </p><p>Just 5 minutes.</p><p>Remembering what hanzo said. Fuck Jesse was glad he became friends with hanzo. He moved forward not noticing till now he had stoped moving.</p><p>As he got closer to the door he could hear Jack's voice ring through.</p><p>“How much longer do I have to lie to everyone?! How much longer to I have to fit into this dumb-“ he was interrupted by Gabe</p><p>“Shut up, you can’t just scream about this, you can’t just be angry at me when you are the one that-“ Jesse has enough of this he already dealt with so many years of them bickering. It felt like Jesse was a kid in the middle of a divorce.</p><p>He knocked on the door and it all stopped, the door opened and Jack looked at him. “Come in Jesse” he watched Jesse walk in and Jack walked out.</p><p>“Jesse, what happened to your arm?” </p><p>“We aren’t here to talk about me” Jesse leaned against the door looking at Gabe “this is about you”</p><p>“Sombra told me enough” Gabe chuckled “you always made fun of me for going after blondie but really? Genji’s brother?” </p><p>“Like I said” Jesse took a step forward “this ain’t about me and.. I don’t- we are just friends” </p><p>Gabe rolled his eyes and sighed “maybe I just want to talk to my pupil” </p><p>“Maybe if Venice didn’t go badly I would have loved to have a friendly chat” </p><p>“You still holding grudges?”</p><p>“Why did you let us capture you?” Jesse asked ignoring gabes last question</p><p>“I didn’t”</p><p>“It sure seems like it” he leaned forward spitting in his face</p><p>“I already answered all the questions I need to, thanks to Winston, why can’t we just talk about the old times?” Gabe leaned back and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“What would we even talk about?” Jesse asked leaning back “how much things have changed, cause maybe all this good change happened because you left”</p><p>“Maybe about how I saved you or how I overwatch more then anyone else!” Gabe hissed “if you knew what I was planning you wouldn’t be so mad!”</p><p>“Oh really?! What’re your plans then, Gabe?” He took steps back toward the door “to betray everyone and join an evil organization and make the man you raised have a whole lot of trust issues!?” Jesse looked at Gabe. All he knew when he was younger was Gabe. Gabe saved him and helped him and made him not some dumb gang member. Gabe made him… well him. “Because you’ve already done that!”</p><p>It was silent for a while. And it stayed that way Jesse slumped to the floor and Gabe didn’t look at him.This was taking longer than 5 minutes.</p><p>Jesse thought back to the talk he overheard earlier, between jack and gabe. Jack sounded so mad, Jesse remembered when Jack sounded so sweet when he talked to gabe. He remembered the way Gabe looked at him. They used to be perfect, it should have never really worked, they were so… so broken. Jesse began to think about Hanzo, he really liked the guy but he could only see his past failed relationships and the fallout of Jack and Gabe. maybe he and hanzo could work, maybe it could be good like at the start of jack and gabe’s relationship.</p><p>“How did-“ Jesse tried to find the words “how did you and jack make it work?” He looked up at his mentor.</p><p>“We didn’t”</p><p>“Thanks for the clear answer, boss” Jesse huffed</p><p>“Was I right about the eldest shimada and you?” Gabe finally look at him </p><p>“How can a broken man love another broken man?”</p><p>“Jack was broken but he hid it and I was broken but I was told to hide it” Gabe stated “maybe if you embrace it, your relationship won’t end up in flames… literally”</p><p>It went silent again, Jesse looked back up and Gabe was out of the ropes “you smokey bastard” Jesse sighed. Smoke started to drift off reaper and fill the room. Jesse stood and reached for his gun and found it missing. “Huh?”</p><p>Reaper held up peace maker “you can get this back, later” he chuckled putting his mask back on.</p><p>Smoke filled the room more and Jesse found it harder to breathe, he reached for the door and found it locked. He looked at reaper and huffed. He swung his fist at him only for reaper to turn into smoke and dodge. “If i'm going down i'm going down with a fight” he coughed out.</p><p>“I'm not trying to kill you,” he stated, voice sounding more rough.</p><p>“So Is this where you escape?”</p><p>“That was apart of the plan, yes”</p><p>As he coughed and coughed he slumped to the floor, Jesse was out cold. He woke up in a bed, not his own, a hospital bed. </p><p>“He escaped,” Angela stated.</p><p>“Yeah I assumed so” Jesse swung his legs over attempting to get up.</p><p>“Woah cowboy, you know how much smoke got in your lungs?”</p><p>“A lot?”</p><p>“That’s an understatement” she sighed and sat him back down “in your pocket was a hard drive we don’t know what it goes to or if reaper planted it but we are gonna need your hacker friend to help.” She explained calmly as if it would upset him. “Can you do that?”</p><p>“Contact Olivia? I sure as hell can.” He smiled wide “but let me guess once it’s decoded it’s gonna be a new mission and I can’t go?”</p><p>“That does look like what’s gonna happen”</p><p>Jesse got back in bed fully and searched for his phone “who is gonna replace me?” He looked at Angela.</p><p>“Hanzo”</p><p>The fucker took his spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've already written chapter two! i will post chapter two when i finish chapter three! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>